First Day
by SomeRandomBoy
Summary: Gabriel is just your regular, underestimated, misunderstood bad boy. Isn't there any one? Gabe doesn't care. He is trying to fit in this new school, Echo Creek in California. Find out what happens next. Rated M for profanity. ONLY ONE-SHOT


"First Day"

•

It was start of a new day. The sun was rising, birds chirping, and everyone was waking up to go to school. Well almost everyone. The adults wake up to go to work, but that's not the point of this. Today was March 14th, a very special day for someone by the name of Gabriel Gamboa, also known as Gabe. He just recently moved to a high school, Echo Creek Academy, because he complained about his last school not treating him fair. Gabe was always known as the bad boy in his old school as well. Maybe that's one reason that the school doesn't treat him well.

Anyway, the time was 7:00 A.M. Gabe's alarm clock then turned on to wake him up. He then hit the mute button to rise up and stretch his limbs. He was really tired actually, but Gabe knew he needed to stay awake for this special day. Gabe then got his phone to go to his calendar and see what day it is (since most of the times he forgets what day it is). When he saw the date "March 14th," he formed a little smile on his face, then started... dancing his way to the bathroom?

Well this is how excited he is then. He danced his way to the shower and even sang some of his favorite songs. After he was done with the shower, he danced his way to dress. Shortly then, Gabe brushed his teeth, still dancing for some apparent reason. After that, he danced his way to eat breakfast. Even the parents were concerned, especially when you eat breakfast after you brush your teeth. When Gabe was done with his breakfast, he waved his parents goodbye and gave them a little kiss gesture. As he went out, he danced his way to the school bus. Even the people around Gabe were concerned. But this was his day so who cares? While he was dancing he was listening to loud music, surprised he isn't deaf. Thing is when Gabe got in the bus, everyone in there can hear his music. Again, it's his day so.

As he got out the bus, he stopped the music that was blasting through his ears and got a smile on his face, with his hands on his hips. Gabe was just absolutely excited for his new school. But at the same time he wanted to dance to his favorite songs while walking around again. "One more walk" he said smirking. Alright we already know what happened so let's skip that part.

As he headed into the school, he was full of excitement and confidence, mostly confidence. Gabe was ready what was coming for him. Especially when a principal is warning you to go back to your class and forgets you're... oh wait that is happening now. "Excuse me, mister! You should be heading to your class right now or else you will have detention!" Gabe was honestly disgusted and thought this was some type of joke when every new kid joins this school. He laughed then said "I'm sorry but um, I'm new at this school and I don't even know what class I'm going to." "You are new?" Then it finally hit the principal. "Ooohhh. Sorry about that. I have a lot of kids here so I forget most of the times." "It's alright." Gabe calmly said. "Alright," the principal continued, "I will be asking you some questions and giving you some important things but first I have to deal with a "misunderstood bad boy" for a minute. You don't mind, right?" Gabe was surprised when he heard the principal said "bad boy."

Maybe I might like this school, Gabe thought. "I can wait." Gabe responded to the principal. "Ok, thank you." Gabe gave him a thumbs up as his response. He was leaning against the wall, as Gabe was patiently waiting to get inside. As he was waiting, Gabe was looking for some cute girls, since you know he is a bad boy after all. Hmm, nothing yet, Gabe thought, maybe they are all in class. After what seemed only a minute, Gabe saw a tan Latino boy, as he supposed, with a red hoodie and brown hair. When he tried to walk past him, the boy pushed Gabe aside against the wall. Now you know how his mood swings go, right? Thank god you don't.

"Hey, what the fuck is your problem, mate?" he yelled to the boy. The boy didn't respond. He just walked to his classroom. Damn cunt, Gabe thought, don't know who he's messing with. "Ok, you can come in now." the principal said to Gabe. They both walked in the room as Gabe went to where usually the students sit and the principal, well you know. "Ok, um, to start this off, first and last name?" "Gabriel Gamboa." he said. "Birth year and date?" "July 15th, 2002." "Name of the last school you've been too." "Victor Mravlag, School 21." "Any records of suspensions or detentions?" Gabe said, "Only one detention but that was accidentally saying a bad word out loud." "Ok," the principal said. "So um, how do you think this school will be like, Gabriel?" "Hope it will be better than my damn ugly school." Gabe said with a dark voice.

"I see" the principal said. "What's wrong with the last school?" "Teachers suck," Gabriel said, "I get work everyday, too many dumb people, and well yea that's pretty much it." The principal was concerned, but still continued. "Alright now all you need to do is sign this contract and you are good to go." Gabe signed the contract after. "Ok here is the schedule for you and you are good to go." "Ok. Thanks man." Gabe said. "Don't mention it, Gabriel."

As Gabe headed out the door, he quickly looked at the schedule paper and saw what his next class was. "Hm, history?" Gabriel questioned. "I can deal with that." He then tried to find the class number. As soon as he did, he went in this class and hope he didn't have to present himself to everyone. When Gabriel looked around, he saw a... troll? Damn this is probably what happens to people who never take a shower, he thought. Gabe then saw everyone in the classroom. He was surprised that there were more girls than boys, which I guess is a good thing for him since he is a bad boy.

"Ah, I see you are the new student here, right?" the ugly teacher asked me. "Yes, that's me." "Ok, well my name is Miss Skullnick and YOU BETTER LISTEN TO ME AT ALL TIMES OR ELSE YOU WILL GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!" Gabriel cringed at this as the other students were in shock. Gabriel didn't really care, he took this as a joke. "Damn, didn't have to yell it out. I can hear you from here you know." "Excuse me?!" "Nothing, Mister, I mean Miss, sorry. I think I might be blind." Gabriel saw the other students giggling as the teacher was annoyed by him. Surprisingly, he saw one student who didn't laugh and was rather paying attention to his homework. And what a coincidence, it was the Latino boy who Gabriel met earlier. Bad boy, huh? Yea right, Gabriel thought.

"Alright kids sorry for this, RUDE, interruption but now open your books to Chapter 11." "Sorry ma'm for interrupting you and your teaching. I love you." he said as he put on a fake smile. "Just open your book to chapter 11." "But I don't have one." Gabriel said to the... troll? "Then ask someone for it. Didn't you learn this on 1st grade or something?" Gabriel decided to come up with a joke. "Yes and I also learnt that I have to take a shower every day so I don't look like you." The students were in awe and on the verge in laughing, but knew if they did the students will all be in trouble.

"What did you say Gabriel?!" Miss Skullnick said in anger. "Nothing. Look, I'm gonna ask someone for a spare book, ok? End of this conversation." He spoke. Gabriel tried to find a person who looks and seems like a nice person. Then he saw a girl with I'm guessing blond hair with a blue streak on the left side of her hair. She had tan skin, just like the Latino boy, I'm guessing, green eyes, and freckles. "Hey I don't want to get in trouble by this ugly cunt over here but, do you have a spare book I can use? I'm new here so, yea." Gabriel explained to her. She giggled as he said that. "Sure thing, um what's your name again?" "Gabriel, yours?" "Jackie." She then took out the book from her book bag and gave it to him.

"Here you go." "Thanks Jackie for not letting me go to detention with that ugly bastard." Jackie giggled. "You are welcome, Gabriel."

The class was pretty boring so nothing new happened. Gabriel was pretty chill and so was everyone else. After what seemed like forever, they headed to their next class, which was surprisingly Gym. This was Gabriel's favorite subject, because of his love for soccer or what he calls "futbol."

Gabriel- "Ah, yes! My favorite subject! Hope we play soccer so I can break some ankles."

The class then headed to gym class.

Gym Teacher- "Alright, maggots! Settle down! Today we will be playing soccer, and yes I know this isn't all of your favorite subjects but-"

Gabriel- "It's my fave subject, teach."

Gym Teacher- "Hey, aren't you the new student?"

Gabriel- "Yup that's me. What up."

Gym Teacher- "Welcome to Echo Creek. In gym, your grade is depended on behavior, participation, and skill. You look like an athlete yourself, um what's your name?"

Gabriel- "Gabriel. Gabriel Gamboa and in fact, I am an athlete so I'm excited to play this beautiful sport!"

Gym Teacher- "That's the spirit! Alright maggots, today we will be playing a little game of World Cup."

Gabriel sees a girl raises her hand up. As he got his attention at her, he noticed she had white skin, blue eyes, really long blonde hair, and pink hearts on her cheeks. Damn she cute as fuck, Gabriel thought.

Gym Teacher- "Yes, Star?"

Star? Hm, interesting name, Gabriel thought.

Star- "I know I've been on earth for a while but, what's World Cup?"

Been on Earth? Oh no pls don't tell me she's like those nerds who ro play in real life and in games, Gabriel thought.

Gabriel- "World Cup is when each three people are put into groups and they have to score goals to go further and further into the competition final. If you win the final, well then... you win the game!"

Star- "Oooh, sounds fun! Is there any prize at the end?"

Gabriel- "Not exactly. At least you win though."

Star- "Huh."

Gym Teacher- "Alright enough talking! I will pick the groups and the countries. Star, Marco and Gabriel. Your country will be Chile."

Gabriel- "Huh. Coincidence because I'm from there."

Gym Teacher- "Hope, Blake and Justin. Your country will be Brazil. StarFan13, Megan and Sabrina. Your country will be Germany."

Fucking Germany, Gabriel thought.

Gym Teacher- "Alfonzo, Brittney and Chelsea. Your country will be Colombia. Moobs, Raya and Jeremy. Your team will be U.S.A. Jackie, Janna and Zeke. Your country will be Mexico. Timmy, Leah and Lars. Your country will be Spain. Ferguson, Francis and Ingrid. Your country will be Italy. Ed, Chantal and Charlie. Your country will be Portugal. Finally, Andrea, Becky and Oskar. Your country will be France. And of course I will be goalie. Now, BEGIN MAGGOTS!

Gabriel didn't feel that comfortable because he had to team up with the Latino boy who pushed me earlier.

Gabriel- "Hey, um, can I get your name since you know, this is soccer and if I want to call you I need to know your name."

The Boy- "Um, my name is Marco. Yours?

Gabriel- "Gabriel. Nice to meet you, mate."

Gabriel decided to shake hands with him.

Marco- "Thanks."

Star- "COME ON GUYS! GERMANY ALREADY SCORED!"

Fucking Germany, Gabriel thought.

Gabriel- "Alright guys. Let's show them what we got."

With that, Gabriel ran for the ball as Marco and Star were just walking towards it. As Gabriel got the ball, Mexico scored. He didn't want to lose this one. To prevent from anyone getting the ball from him. He did some skill moves and even megged Janna. As he was faced to face to goalie, he did a cheeky chip to get a goal for his team.

Gabriel- "That's how I do it."

Star- "Um, don't you mean us?"

Marco- "Yea, we are in the same team, remember?"

Gabriel- "I know but I was the only one doing the work here so."

When Gabriel saw their faces, he knew they were angry.

Gabriel- "Tell you guys what. I will give you guys a chance in the next round, ok? Will that stop making you salty as fuck?"

Star- "Fine. I guess so."

Gabriel- "You, Marco?"

Marco- "Sure. Whatever."

Gabriel- "Great."

(Gabriel's POV)

So, U.S.A and Italy got eliminated, which honestly surprised me. I didn't like my teammates too. I felt like we were, I mean I was, going to lose the next round if I give them a chance. Whatever, I'm trying to be nice.  
When the next round came, I got the ball first and decided to pass to Star as she was the only one in the middle. Marco, I honestly don't know what fucking planet he was on. When Star got the ball, she kicked it but missed terribly.

Me- "Oh come on! That was a perfect opportunity! How can you miss that?!"

Star- "I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Jeez."

As that happened, all the other teams except France and Spain scored a goal. I just couldn't take this anymore.

Me- "Fuck it! I'm scoring myself now!"

As Star was heading towards the ball, I stole it from her cause I know she will miss or lose the ball anyway.

Star- "Hey! Why did you steal my ball?!"

I ignored her and scored anyway. I didn't celebrate or brag or do anything, I just walked back to the bleachers cause I know I'm going to have a hard time.

Then, for some fucking reason, Marco decided to get up close to me.

Marco- "Hey you? What's your problem? She just made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes!"

I sighed in annoyance.

Gabriel- "Fine. I'm sorry for overreacting and yes I'm aware everyone makes mistakes. Just like the teach putting you in my team."

I walked away from him and tried to avoid eye-contact with him. Fucking dick-head, I thought.

Well, France and Spain were eliminated. That means the only teams left are my (idiotic) team, Brazil, (fucking) Germany, Colombia, Mexico and Portugal. At least I'm almost done with this bloody competition.

When the 4th round started, I yet again gave them a chance but this time Marco came charging towards the ball and surprisingly juked everyone around him.

Me- "Go on! Shoot!"

Star- "GOOO MARCO!"

But of course, he missed and he put his hands on his face.

Me- "Oh my fucking god!"

Straight away, Brazil and (fucking) Germany scored.

Then I got the ball and juked everyone around me then shot the ball, but the goalie blocked it.

Me- "For fucks sake!"

I kicked the bleachers in anger.

Then Jackie, I think that's her name, was laughing at my actions.

Jackie- "Damn Gabe. Chill."

I simply ignored her and went for the ball again. At this time, Portugal scored. Now I was really mad. Marco and Star were acting like god damn statues so I had to do something.

As I got the ball, I yet again juked, even nut-megging two people, and scored. But I was still furious because of my idiotic teammates.

Star- "Ugh you never give the ball to us! Learn to have teamwork."

Marco- "Yea what the heck is your problem?!"

Me- "Well if you actually try to go to the middle like I asked you to or at least talk to me, then yes I will give you the ball."

As I was going to the middle, I said to Star:

Me- "And Star, don't fucking tell me how to have teamwork if all you do is fucking complain."

That just left Star in shock and left me in anger.

Now it's only Chile, Germany, Brazil and Portugal left.

This time, Marco and Star just sat on the bleachers watching.

Marco- "Go on. Don't worry you don't need our help, right?"

Star- "Yea go on. I know nothing about teamwork so."

Now I was furious.

Me- "First off, I never said anything about me not asking for your help, you fucking twat. Second, stop acting like god damn babies and get on the fucking pitch!"

That should teach them. Thankfully, they followed my orders and got on the pitch and they absolutely looked like zombies.

As I got the ball, I juked yet again and surprisingly scored first.

There was something new, except for Star and Marco acting like god damn zombies!

At the time I went to get a drink of water, Germany has already scored. Yes, a real challenge.

Also, I think I was starting to forget about Marco and Star. Maybe I don't need their help. Actually I just don't.

Me- "Alright guys. Final game. Let's make it count."

Marco and Star- "Ugh. Ok."

I just gave them a disgusting look and walked to the middle. As I went to the middle, I swear I heard Marco mutter something. Sounded like he was calling me a name.

Me- "Oy, say that again to me mate. I couldn't hear you."

Marco ignored me and looked at the goalie instead.

Me- "Yea, that's what I fucking thought."

I was still furious but I know I need to worry more about the game.

As the whistle blowed, I charged to the ball and just ran and never stop running. I juked and juked and then at one point, I surprisingly scored. I then laid down on the floor, panting like a dog who came back from a marathon.

Me- "Finally! We did it, team. We won the game."

Star- "Don't you mean YOU won the game?"

Me- "What? But aren't we a team?"

Marco- "But you did all the work so."

I couldn't handle this stupidity anymore. I just sighed in annoyance and got up, Star and Marco still glancing. While Jackie asked for a high five and said:

Jackie- "Hey Gabe! Nice game out there. You were really killing it!"

Me- "Thanks. It's what I'm best at."

She giggled and walked to her next class. I just pushed Marco and Star aside and went to my next class as well, which was Lunch. Oh no, I thought.

As I headed in to the lunch room, I was greeted by Jackie and she asked:

Jackie- "Hey Gabe! You are a really cool dude so I was wondering if you could, um, join our table?"

Well this is pretty lit.

Me- "I-uh yea sure, sure. I don't want people thinking I'm some lone douche or something like that."

Jackie- "It's ok."

As I was heading to their table, I noticed that I was next to Marco and Star's table. Shit. They were just glaring at me and I was just getting tired of it. They were even talking shit behind my back.

But I just ignored.

Jackie- "So, Gabe. I would like you to meet the girls."

Great, yet again I'm the only boy in a girl table.

Jackie- "This is Janna."

She pointed to a girl with a beanie and black hair.

Janna- "Sup."

Me- "Hi."

Jackie- "This is Hope."

Hope- "Hello."

I just waved hello back.

Jackie- "And this is Sabrina."

Sabrina- "Hey..."

Me- "Um hey."

Jackie- "And I'm sure you met Marco and Star right?"

I glared at them for a second.

Me- "Yup. Really nice people I say."

Jackie- "Oh really? It sure looked like you were having a hard time with them last period."

Me- "That's just me. I'm just too sensitive and I care a lot about too much stuff."

Jackie- "Oh. Ok then."

Then Marco headed to our table, fuck me, and asked us if we want any snacks, except me actually.

Marco- "Hey girls, what do you want from the vending machine?"

Janna- "Ooh! Ooh! Umm, Doritos!

Marco- "Hope?"

Hope- "No thanks I'm good."

Marco- "Sabrina?"

Sabrina- "Could you get a bottle of water for me please?"

Marco- "Um sure thing. And I already know what you want, Jackie."

What made me cringe was that he said that seductively and Jackie giggled to that. I just rolled my eyes in disgust.

Marco- "Alright be right back guys."

Yup, of course he didn't ask me. Then Jackie noticed he didn't ask me and told him he forgot me. I gave her the "why did you do this" look.

Marco- "Yea... what do you want?"

Me- "I don't want any snacks. I barely eat anyway so."

Marco- "Right... Be right back girls... and guy."

I just rolled my eyes again.

Jackie- "Marco is so sweet. Don't you know that, Gabe? Have you ever had a girlfriend who was so sweet to you? Considering you are a bad boy and should have a lot of girlfriends."

Me- "Actually in fact, I don't have any girlfriend at all, and never did."

Jackie- "What?! And here I thought you were actually a bad boy. You lied to me!"

Me- "No I didn't lie to you. I just don't want a girlfriend at this age. It seems too young to me."

Jackie- "Oh. Ok then."

After that happened, I thought, hmm since Marco is getting snacks and Star is just on her phone, why not play a little prank on the lad.

Me- "Hey. Be right back I need to do something."

Jackie- "Oh um, ok."

I then crouched under the table and snatched Marcos hoodie, since he left it on the chair, and quickly got out and started heading to the garbage can.

Jackie- "Gabe! What are you doing?!"

Me- "Playing a little prank on the lad. And please be quieter. I don't want him to know."

Jackie- "Gabriel! Give it back, now! He will be furious if he finds his hoodie in the garbage can."

Me- "And? I will just tell him it's a prank."

Jackie- "But Gabe-"

Marco was then heading to our table. I quickly threw it in the garbage can and headed to my seat. Jackie looked at me in shock and I told her to shush.

Marco- "Alright here's the Doritos, Janna. Here's the water bottle, Sabrina. And here's your snack, mi amor."

Ugh, teenage love these days. Jackie giggled nervously hoping Marco doesn't find out about his hoodie. As I looked at the garbage can, I saw someone dumping their food in the garbage can. I just snickered.

Star- "Hey Marco?"

Marco- "Yea Star?"

Star- "Um, where's your hoodie?"

From Marcos expression, he took this as a joke.

Marco- "Come on Star. Give it to me."

Star- "No I'm serious! Where's your hoodie?! I don't even have it."

Then his expression changed. He then looked at Janna and told her:

Marco- "Come on Janna. Give it back."

Janna- "Wait what? Marco I don't even have your hoodie, dude. Maybe you should look in the garbage can."

As she said "garbage can", she looked at me with a funny expression. I snickered.

Marco- "What? No. No one will ever do that."

Janna- "Just take a look to make sure."

This was just too funny. Jackie punched me and Janna both hard at this and gave us a death glare. I was just trying to hold my laughter in.

Marco- "Ok if you say so."

Star then gave a death glare to me.

Star- "You did this, didn't you, whatever your name is."

Me- "The name is Gabriel and 'shh'. Don't tell him."

As Marco went to check in the garbage can, he saw his hoodie with spinach on it including some chocolate milk. At this point, it was very hard to keep my laughter in. As I can tell, Marco was really, really mad right now.

Marco- "Who. Did. This?!"

Everyone was in shock as their attentions turned to Marco. And of course Star had to spoil the surprise and said:

Star- "It was Gabe."

I rolled my eyes again and was ready for a fight. Finally, something good. Marco was then charging at me and pushed me really hard that I fell on the ground.

Marco- "This is the last straw. I'm tired of your foolishness and your plain stupidity. I think it's now time for you to learn your lesson."

I got up and went close up to him and pushed him as well.

Me- "What are you going to do, stab me with a pencil, 'Safe Kid?'"

That's what everyone calls him.

As he was going to charge at me again, Star and Janna were holding him back.

Star- "Marco. It's ok, calm down. You have spare hoodies at home remember?"

Marco- "Yes I'm aware Star, but this jerk messed up my best one!"

This was just a stupid conversation and a stupid fight. Then Jackie decided to push me back.

Jackie- "What the heck is your problem, dude?! I told you not to throw his hoodie in the garbage can, and what do you do?!"

Me- "I threw it in anyway like a genius would."

Jackie- "No. You threw it in like a true idiot would. Ugh, I can't believe I thought you were a cool person."

She then pushed me aside and walked away. Damn I messed up. But I have other problems I have to handle.

Janna- "Marco! Just let it go! You can clean it at home."

But then finally, Marco pushed them aside and charged at me. He then punched me, really hard actually. I was at the verge of falling down on the floor, but I know I can't be a wimp who just gives up at the first hit. I just spit my blood at him and said:

Me- "Is that all you got, mate?"

As he was gonna throw another punch at me, the Principal yelled:

Principal- "Marco Diaz and Gabriel Gamboa! Come to my office right now!"

Me and Marco- "Ugh!"

Yup. Got caught by the principal, for surprisingly the second time. This sucks doe. Will probably get detention because I barely did anything. All I did was push the fuck boy and that's it!

Now I'm sitting, awkwardly, next to Marco, in the principals office, which sucks. I just want to get this over with. I'm not the type of person who deals with bullshit like this.

Principal- "Marco Diaz, and Gabriel Gamboa. Care to explain yourselves of what you did in the cafeteria?"

I didn't want to talk, I wanted to hear the fuck boy talk.

Marco- "Well you see, sir, he threw my hoodie in the garbage can as a "joke", so I told him to back off and he punched me instead!"

Are you fucking serious, mate? He wants to get me in trouble? Mother fucker bro.

Me- "Mate. Stop your f- your lying, mate. You attacked me first, bro. Stop trying to act innocent, mate."

Marco- "Sir, you wouldn't think I'm lying wouldn't you?-"

Yes. Yes he would, actually.

Marco- "I'm the safe kid, he's the bad boy."

Me- "Whatever. Can't change the fact you punched me first, mate."

I was just waiting to hear from the principal saying I'm right because it's obvious who is already. I think.

Principal- "I'm sorry Gabriel but, I have to go with Marco on this.-"

Are you taking the piss?

Principal- "He is the safe kid, you are the bad boy. You also said you got a detention last school year and had stupid complaints about your school so..."

I was honestly going to lose it.

Me- "So what? What do you mean so?! You never even saw me do it, mate!"

Principal- "I didn't but thanks for telling me you did it."

Shit. Just made a dumb ass of myself. My hands were behind my head as I was hearing this stupid nonsense.

Principal- "I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a week suspension."

Yea I don't think I like this school anymore. If it has to be with fuck boy at least. I didn't care honestly, too.

Me- "Ok. Fine. I don't give a shit, anyway. About both of you and this stupid school."

Then I just stormed out of the office and left school just like that. Instead, to cool myself out a little bit, I took a walk and listened to some good music, not that gay JB shit. It was starting to work actually, felt like nothing happened today. But then, a certain blondie came up to me. And no, it isn't Star.

Jackie- "Hey."

Me- "What do you want? I already got suspended getting from a stupid fat ass and you left me punched in the face by Marco Dickhead so what could you possibly want from me now?!"

That should have made her silent. I didn't want to deal with her bullshit. In fact, I didn't want to deal with anyone's bullshit.

Me- "Nice conversation. Thanks for nothing, mate."

I continued walking while she was there standing, speechless of what I said to her. I honestly felt bad. It's not her fault she left me. It's mine for being such a douche. So I started to walk up to her and apologize.

Me- "Look... Jackie. I'm sorry, I'm just mad right now, that's all. I shouldn't have freaked out like that..."

We were silent for about 2 minutes. It was honestly my most awkward moment in my life so far.

Jackie- "Hey, Gabe?"

Me- "Yea?"

Jackie- "Do you think I-"

Just when she was about to say something, we both heard a Big Bang near a park. We decided to go to investigate and what we saw shocked us. I saw some... uhm... I honestly don't know what these are actually.

Me- "What the fuck is that?!"

Jackie- "Oh no! It's Ludo and his minions!"

What the fuck did she just say? Did I just learn a new language?

Me- "It's what and his what?"

Just as Jackie was about to say something, another blondie came out of nowhere and blasted one of the... I don't know what creature it is but yeah. I also saw him with Marco Dickhead, so I decided to look at the ground instead.

I didn't want to deal with his and Stars bullshit again. It's honestly stupid. While I had some thoughts, one... creature pounced on me.

Me- "Ugh, get off me you cunt!"

Jackie- "Gabe!"

Well, this is the worst day ever, isn't it? I am literally about to die from a fucking... I don't even know anymore. Jackie tried to pull it off but she failed anyway. After about 30 seconds trying to get the thing off, Star finally blasted it away.

I was just there in confusion and... well confusion. I didn't know what the fuck was going on and how did these creatures come here.

Star- "Hey. You ok?"

Me- "Um, yea. I'm good."

I decided not to ask what those creatures are. Wait, how the fuck did she blast the creatures away?! I just realized that after a brain fart. Literally, what the fuck is going on?!

Me- "Wait, how the fuck did you blast them away?!"

Star- "Easy. I use my wand."

Her wand? Looks like a baby toy more than a fucking wand to me.

Me- "Wand? Wha- what?! Who are you and where do you come from, mate?!"

Star- "My name is Star Butterfly and I come from M-"

She blasted another creature away. I was honestly about to faint.

Star- "From Mewni."

Me- "Mewni? That's not in the US! That's not even a fucking country!"

Star- "Yea, it's another dimension. Duh."

Me- "Another dimens-"

I decided not to question anymore. This is just insane!

Me- "Never mind."

At this time, the creatures went back to some portal thing. I felt like I'm in a fantasy game or something, even though I never played a fantasy game before.

This acted all like a dream, a nerds dream or something like that. It looked all to real to me. I decided to pinch myself to see if this was a dream, guess it wasn't.

Star- "Um, hello? Where's my thank you?"

Me- "U-uh... thank you?"

Star- "You're welcome."

She smiled while saying that. After that, she went to her house. I then saw Marco coming up to me. What now?

Marco- "Hey bro. Sorry for earlier in school. I just got carried away. I'm also short-tempered like you so."

Me- "Uh-huh."

I didn't even want to look at him. It just makes me more mad.

Marco- "Look, you don't have to accept my apology but I really am sorry. I know I should have been better than to blame all the stuff on you. Tomorrow, I will tell the teacher everything, about me starting the fight. Ok?"

I guess I can't keep a grudge forever.

Me- "-sigh- Fine."

We shaked hands after that. But I wanted to tell him something else.

Me- "But if you ever punch me again, I will fucking slit your throat."

Marco- "Ok."

He just walked home after. Damn, that was... something else. I wonder where Jackie is. You know what, yeah. Where is Jackie?

Turns out she was right behind me.

Me- "Oh. Hey."

Jackie- "Hey..."

Well, this is awkward.

Me & Jackie- "Look, I'm sorry."

Me- "Oops."

Jackie- "Like I said, I'm sorry for what I did earlier. Even doe it is technically your fault, I still blame myself."

Me- "Um, ok. Apology accepted."

Yet again, it is awkward.

Me- "Well, I'm going home. I see you tomorrow, I guess."

Just I was about to leave, I surprisingly got an embrace from Jackie. I haven't got a hug from a girl in a while, which is honestly pretty sad. The embrace felt more than 2 minutes honestly, too.

Me- "Um... Jackie?"

◦She then realized she was hugging for too long, but I did enjoy it doe at least.

Jackie- "Oh. Um... sorry about that."

She was moving her left foot side-to-side while she said that.

Me- "Yea... it's ok."

Ugh, why is it always awkward between us?

Me- "See you tomorrow."

Jackie- "Yea... see you tomorrow"

This was officially the weirdest day of my life. And I have to say, I kind of liked it. Got suspended and in a fight, but I like it.

-End-


End file.
